


How do you like it, Mr. Ronaldo?

by lymie



Series: How do you like it? [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymie/pseuds/lymie
Summary: Even when everything seems perfect, anything can happen. As partners, they have to go through it together.





	1. Chapter 1

Sun was way gone behind the line of the horizon and the night was descending on the city of Barcelona slowly and beautifully enough for Cristiano to snap a picture of it and send to his mom. He stood up from a comfortable couch, walking around the house, and looked far into the view. It seemed that the tall Portuguese would never be tired of this scenery. 

He had spent this whole day by himself, hanging around this big mansion that was Lionel’s house. He cleaned a little, although Leo had a cleaning lady, but he just had nothing to do. He also made himself some fish and vegetables, before grabbing his laptop from the counter and settling on the softest couch in front of the TV. 

No, he had not moved in with the footballer, he was actually the one, who refused when the Argentine asked him about that. He loved it here, but he was also a self-sufficient human being and he didn’t want Leo to provide for him, he had his job, which he had to find since he wasn’t Leo’s assistant anymore and he had his own life, beyond the relationship they were both happy in. The memories of that conversation were still fresh in Cris’ memory, he softly smiled as he recalled Leo’s pink cheeks and childish expression when he had popped a question. He remembers Leo accepting his point and how wise the Argentine looked, when he said, ‘Everything has its time,’ hinting that the offer stays and Leo will welcome him anytime with opened arms. Room silenced for a while, Leo looked at him lovingly, and then said, ‘But I want you to promise me something,’ he stopped, swallowing a lump in his throat, as the next sentence would be very serious, which it king of was. ‘What is it?” Cris asked, after Leo was silent for a minute or two, as if trying to put his thoughts together, which most certainly made the Portuguese panic a little. 

“Promise me to stay here when I am away.” 

And that what made Cris’ heart clench and fill with love to the point that he felt like he was drowning with feelings. And Cristiano promised, he swore under Leo’s loveful gaze, under the pressure of this homey calm atmosphere. 

He never asked why was it so important, he never questioned Leo’s request, but there he was, sitting in an empty house all by himself.

Cristiano looked up on the TV again where the logo of La Liga appeared, so he put his sketchbook to the side, still keeping his laptop, his irreplaceable friend, on his lap to finish off his work assignment. 

It is September 21st, the day Barcelona had an away game against Atletico Madrid and Leo, of course, was in the starting eleven. He watches as the players arrived to the stadium, the whole Barça squad in those denim shirts and black jeans. He sees Suarez, Jordi, Pique, Rakitic and then Cris sees him, Leo, and his heart skips a beat. Leo squeezes a black Louis Vuitton bag in his hands, a gift from Cristiano, that the Portuguese got him less than two months ago to celebrate the start of the season. Cris got his phone out and texted a cute “Good luck, babe.” adding some hearts and emojis, and pressing “send” to Leo, knowing that the Argentine always checks his phone before the game. 

The next time Cris sees him is when teams are about to go out on the field, and Leo is all smiles as he greets the players on both teams, as he knows most of Atleti players. That’s when Cris grabs his sketchbook and starts to draw the Argentine’s silhouette in the dark hallway of the stadium. 

Cristiano is not particularly interested in the match, but he starts to pay attention when Atleti doesn’t let none of them to score, denying a ball after ball. They all try very hard, he can feel the pressure through the screen of the TV. He squeezes his eyes shut when Suarez doesn’t score a goal on the 33rd minute. However, less than ten minutes after, Rakitic scores a fantastic goal, working his way to the goalie box after Iniesta’s assist. 

And although they scored, Barcelona looks defeated and it’s not even the second half yet. The players look lost, Suarez looks angry and Messi just looks disappointed and tired, so the Portuguese just wants to give him a nice firm hug, he wants to kiss him and cuddle Leo to sleep. And just when the referee blows his whistle for a halftime break, Cristiano gets up to get himself some tea. 

Teams come back exactly fifteen minutes later, Barca squad seems to be strong and motivated, as if Luis Enrique was the best motivational speaker in the world, but inside Cris knew that the boys were just tired and defeated. It seems that they need that Camp Nou’s atmosphere to cheer them up. 

They were 14 minutes into the second half when Godin fouls on Leo. He is holding on to his groin, rolling around on the grass, which he only does when the pain is unbearable. Cristiano stands up, watching every millimeter of his lover’s body, Godin is standing near Leo and the ref awkwardly and guilty, while the doctors do their job.

It’s been a minute before Leo stood up with the help of the assistant and walked off the field. And by his grimace Cris already knew he’s not coming back onto the pitch today. 

He holds his phone close to his heart, wanting to call or text his lover, but he knows Leo’s busy, he’s getting medical help and he will probably need to stay in Madrid for longer time. He sees the Argentine sitting on the bench and squeezing his eyes as the Barca’s doctors trying to make it easier for their vice-captain.

He sees Atletico scoring a goal and he turns off the TV, grabbing his phone again. He types the text to Leo, something like “How are you, babe?” and hits a little send button. He couldn’t concentrate on work, as well as he couldn’t do anything properly, as the thoughts of small hurting Lionel had occupied his mind. 

It’s been something like half an hour, or maybe more, Cristiano couldn’t tell, when he finally got a text back, “It could’ve been worse.” It read and Cristiano felt Leo’s mood through it. He was disappointed with himself, he had these thoughts again that he didn’t do anything to help his team and it was so wrong, so Cristiano walks into the bedroom, where his duffel bag lays. 

“I’m coming to you.” He sent and put some of Leo’s t-shirts and two pairs of jeans for the player to change in case he didn’t pack properly and he put some of his stuff there. He booked a ticket and luckily, oh how lucky he was, there was a plane in two hours, that will take him to Leo. 

***  
It was couple of hours later that Cristiano walked out of the airport, breathing the full lungs of cool Madrid air. He smiled to himself, recalling the days when he first came here back in 2009 to pursue his dream of working in the fashion industry. He was so lonely, having only a couple of friends here, that he doesn’t talk to anymore. He remembers countless nights in a small apartment when he cried himself to sleep after the fashion galas where all those wealthy people of the industry had done nothing but ignore him. And it is okay - to have meltdowns, as long as every morning you wake up knowing you’re going to fight harder to get what you want. 

Ronaldo catches a cab, opening Leo’s message with the name of the hotel. The strong portuguese accent of the driver, when he greeted the young stylist, reminded Cristiano of home. So many bittersweet memories for a couple of minutes. But he had to put his shit together - he is here for none other than Leo and he will do everything he can to comfort his lover at such a hard time. 

Now, injuries are never a good thing for anyone, never a good thing to any occupation, to any type of activity. And Leo, whose life depended on football as it was his only passion, his life and his income source, was always worried that he might never come back to it, was worried that he will not be able to help his team, more important - national team. He felt very low when he is injured, Cristiano has learned a lesson well even before they started dating. 

He thanked a driver, leaving him a generous enough tip, noticing a glimmer of homesickness in the other man’s eyes, as the taxi driver distinguished Cristiano’s accent. He walked into the hotel lobby, nodding to the personnel and showing him his ID that actually says he is a member of Leo’s staff. They thought through it with Leo and decided it would be better for both if Cristiano kept the ID, so people wouldn’t even guess anything about them. 

It’s been another couple of minutes, everything seems to take too long when he needs to move faster. He stands in the elevator and honestly, with every single number burning on the small screen, he feels his fingertips tingling and his heart clenching at the simple thought that he will meet Leo in a minute. It was a little amusing how he was still not adapted to Leo being his boyfriend. 

He didn’t knock, since he got a spare key using his ID as a part of Leo’s team in his pocket to open the door, pretty sure Lionel was given some painkillers and put to sleep. He walked in, quietly closing the door behind himself and turned around. A low, soft light was coming from somewhere deep inside the room but he didn’t hear a sound. He took his shoes off, stripping off his bomber jacket and walking into the room. The Portuguese finds the bed with some difficulty, as the hotel room is ginormous, consisting of several rooms and two bathrooms. 

But when he walks in his breath hitches and he already knows that he made the right decision to fly across the country to see his man, because what he sees doesn’t look like a strong man that he’s known in Leo. His tiny fragile body is in the form of circle under the sheets and Cris could sense him trembling a little, whether it was that Leo was cold or that he had to much to deal with today.  
He smiles to himself for what seems like a hundredth time of the day, but he doesn’t feel happy, he is excited to see Lionel, yes, but he is too worried about him. 

Cristiano steps towards the bed, undressing, leaving only his boxers on and lifting the sheets only to lay next to Leo. Only when their skin touched, he felt how cold Leo actually was. His skin seemed paler than ever under the dim lighting and he was shivering, goosebumps were seen travelling across his skin. He crawled closer, not caring about the discomfort of cold skin touching his belly, and hugged Leo from the back, stretching his arms around and pushing their bodies closer together. 

It could seem sexy, but it wasn’t. 

Leo shook his body, startled from his sleep and looking around, but as Cris shushed him, he seemed to relax and smile. Cristiano kissed the crown of his hair, smiling onto his skin. “I am here, with you,” he whispered, sliding his warm hands across Leo’s body as a sign of comfort and settling them down on Leo’s firm abdomen. 

The Argentine didn’t answer and Cris didn’t expect him to. He knew the footballer wasn’t asleep anymore, but he was more relaxed and seemed to warm up a little. The room went silent, only their calm breath to be heard. 

“I missed you,” Leo said after some time, his voice cracking and sounding very sad, defeated and tired. Cristiano’s heart just skipped a beat, making him exhale louder than he should have.

“Me too, Leo.” He answered, knowing that his answers and his patience will help Lionel the most at the moment. “I was worried for you,” he continued softly, his voice soothing and flattering. Leo wiggled his body on the bed, trying to turn around and breathing noisily, hurt from movement. But Cris only unlocked his arms, letting the smaller man to do what he wants. When Leo was done with his act, Cristiano caught his gaze and smiled at him softly, lifting his hand to caress Messi’s cheek. 

The Argentine looked back at him, amazed by the golden flecks in his lover’s eyes caused by the night light - the only source of light in the otherwise dark and cold room. “Thank you,” he whispered, sounding and looking serious before smiling again. 

“What for?”

“For flying across the country for me.” Leo spoke, embarrassed. He went quiet for a second, then proceeding passionately, “for supporting me,” he swallowed the lump in his throat, sounding as if about to cry, “for being here.” 

Cristiano looked at him smiling. “Where else would I be, Leo?” He asked quietly, pressing a feather-light kisses all over Messi’s face, kissing his eyelids one after the other, stopping on his cheeks, forehead and following the line of his jaw to his lips, finishing off with a graceful soft kiss. He stretched his hand to caress the skin on Leo’s chest soothingly. The other seemed to enjoy the feel of Cris’ fingers and lips on his cold skin. The Portuguese then moved his hand along Leo’s side, watching Lionel’s body, hypnotised with the grace and elegance of it, while the other whined to get more contact, wriggling in Cristiano’s arm.

As Leo was half-moaning under Cris and he himself had a string of naughty thoughts in his mind, he stopped, sitting back, looking at his lover dazed. Messi lifted his gaze, confused at this sudden change of atmosphere. Cristiano felt the need to explain himself, not paying attention to either his or Leo’s hardening cock.

“You are injured, babe.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “We could be careful.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No,” he said softly, putting his hands on Leo’s chest as a sign to stop. Lionel looked at him confusedly, his blurry eyes going clearer as his arousal steps back. His vision clears and he sees his lover kneeling on the bed in his underwear only, his tan hand is still on Leo’s pale almost snow-white skin, comforting and making him nervous at the same time. The Argentine was taken aback by the refusal. Their relationship wasn’t lasting for that long yet, but Cris has never refused anything to his man, which was like an extra guac for free.

 

“W-What?” Leo’s voice soft and quiet, as if afraid to make any motions, afraid to do something wrong, to scare his boyfriend away. He let his arms fall down at his side, as if giving up, previously holding onto Cris’ arms. If he looked tired and defeated before, now he looked even worse and Ronaldo felt a little stab of disappointment in himself. He moved his hand across Leo’s chest and followed it with his eyes to Leo’s pale neck. His fingers made skin cover with goosebumps and burn underneath his fingertips. And experience seemed very sensational and intimate, just for two of them.

 

Leo’s breath hitched. He wanted to save this moment, capture it in his memory, hide in some jar to keep it for later. He wanted to capture every touch, every movement, every look from Cristiano’s beautiful eyes, every breath that was let out from their bodies. His thoughts were cut off, when he tried to put his shit back together to at least hear what the other was saying.

 

“I said no,” Cristiano repeated, his voice firm and confident, but in fact he was trying his best to keep his composure as Leo looked that sinful, that gorgeous. However, there was something more important than them having sex at the moment - it was Leo, his health and his psychological well-being. He got to chat to Barcelona doctors, since they made it official right away for Leo’s team and club, and they specifically stated that no sexual activity should take place at least the next few days. And Cris was willing to do everything he can to stay it that way so Leo will get better faster. Both his team and Cristiano himself needed Leo back in his good state. So before anything else Cris wanted to make sure he was okay and not only physically. After all, nobody would be fine with a defeat. 

 

“But why?” Leo asked, his eyes wider than always and he seems very annoyed. He looked like a kid, who is asking his parents for something he wants and Cristiano’s heart clenched at this switch from a hot man in his bed to this baby boy pouting at him. He smiled at his lover, softly and amusedly. “Do you not want me?” Leo continued quietly, playing with the hem of the sheets.

 

“You’re injured, babe,’ he repeats himself, caressing Leo’s neck with his thumb. His hands are just beneath the sculptured jaw, covered with red beard, playing with short hairs. The Portuguese looked into the other man’s deep brown eyes with love, “Oh, and don’t ever think I don’t want you,” he said, pressing a soft kiss onto Leo’s forehead. Leo closed his eyes, relaxing a little under the touch of Cris. The Portuguese moved closer, until they flush their bodies together, hugging Lionel and setting his head on the player’s shoulders, burying his face in Leo’s neck. “How about we just cuddle instead?” 

 

Leo didn’t answer, just hummed into Cris’ shoulder, closing his eyes as the older guy leaned down against the back of the bed, half-sitting and half-lying down, with the Argentine sprawling across the tan Portuguese body of Cristiano’s. Leo relaxed, putting his head on the warm chest, hearing a soft constantly fast heartbeat, that for some reason had a quite calming effect on him. His legs was carefully put onto Cristiano’s lap with the older man’s hand caressing the skin and trying not to reach the area of injury. He was very aware of the situation, of the location of an injury, so he executed all of the movements with precise carefulness. They didn’t talk for some time, just relaxing and letting their bodies to become one, obviously not in a sexual way.

 

“How do you feel, babe?” Cris began, his voice very soothing, sleepy almost. He slid his hands across Leo’s body, comforting the player. 

 

“A little better,” he mumbled in answer, his smile is disappearing and Cristiano reads it as Leo not wanting to talk about it. And it was fine with Cris - he would get all the information from the doctors in the morning, he would get all the medicine and advice, so he wasn’t worried about that. What he actually cared about was that Leo always kept it to himself and it did some harm to him in the long run. And as he was thinking about how would he make the blaugrana speak out, Lionel continued, “How was your day?” 

 

Cris smiled, pressing a kiss on the top of Leo’s head. “It was okay,” he shrugged. It really was until the match. He started his day off waking up in Leo’s bed, hugging a pillow, to the rays of warm Barcelona sun. He took a nice long contrast shower, ate, and worked the whole day pretty much. So yeah, it was okay, he had nothing to add and as it seemed Leo was fine with that. 

 

He lifted his head from Cristiano’s bare chest to look at his eyes, worriedly. “Did you-” he started, but was cut off by Cris immediately.

 

“I stayed at your house since the time I drove you to the team meetup at Barcelona’s facility.” He said quickly, noticing Leo relaxing in his arms. It was a common occurrence after the games - Leo lying on Cris, cuddling, seeking for comfort and support, although mostly it was Leo who was stronger, tougher and braver in their relationship. Living so many years under the watchful gaze of the whole world, he was a true hero for Cristiano. So all he ever wanted to do is to give back to the Argentine, who supported him throughout their not-so-long relationship and to the man, who believed in him and his sense of style, instead of laughing in his face.

 

“Good,” Leo smiled, “Thank you for doing that.” Cris reached up, from Leo’s back to his chin, putting his palm under it to lift his face. 

 

“Of course, I know how much it means to you,” he smiled back at Leo, leaning down to press a kiss against the other’s lips. When they parted, Cristiano continued, “Also,” he said breathless, “Your mom called today.” 

 

Leo opened his mouth in shock. He still wasn’t breathing at a normal pace and this phrase seemed to completely hit the air out of his lungs.“What?” He said in awe, “What did you say to her?” 

 

Cristiano smiled again, “Don’t worry babe,” he caressed Leo’s cheek, looking in his eyes, “She is a very lovely lady, but she asked me if I was a robber,” Leo chuckled in Cristiano’s chest, “So I said I was your assistant, and as it was in the morning, I told her I came to drop off some of your stuff.” 

 

Leo’s eyes softened, he looked lovingly at Cristiano and mumbled a quick “Sorry” and a “Thank you” to him. Cristiano hugged him, trying not to move his leg, that was too close to where Leo was hurting, so he wouldn’t do more harm. Leo buried his face into Cris’ chest once again, smiling and not being able to believe at how lucky he was. 

 

“It’s okay,” Cristiano assured, “You have all the time you need,” he replied soothingly. 

 

No matter how hard it was for them, no matter what difficulties were ahead of them, they will always try to overcome everything together, no matter now or in ten, twenty or thirty years. Cris was lying down with Lionel in his arms, leaving all of his work behind, but there is no place he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! 
> 
> I am working on something else, so stay tuned!
> 
> Love,  
> lymie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Gyus! 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this kind of sequel to the previous fanfiction. 
> 
> I wrote it couple of days ago and I am really interested what you think - should I write more of the short ones or longer ones? 
> 
> Also, what do you think about this one? 
> 
> As always, I love reading your comments and seeing you being active!
> 
> Thank you for inspiring me! 
> 
> Love,  
> lymie


End file.
